hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo
Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (まわる地球ロンド Mawaru Chikyū Rondo, lit. "Turning Earth Round") is the ending theme for Hetalia: The Beautiful World, as well as the third ending theme overall for the anime series Hetalia. It is sung by Daisuke Namikawa in the voice of Italy. Lyrics Kanji= 「オレ、お前と友達になりに来たんだ。同盟組もうよ～」 まわるまわる　手を取って　まわる地球ロンド 足を踏みならして Carolare パスタ巻いて　クルクルッ　長靴で乾杯! まわるまわる地球で Ciao!ヘタリア あーあ　食べたいな　トマトマトマト Buon appetito あーあ　負けないぞ　ぶたれたら泣いちゃうけど まわるまわる　手を取って　輪になってロンド パスタ食べて　ワイン飲んで Cantare まわるよ地球　俺たちの ヘタリア まわるまわる　手を取って　まわる地球ロンド 水の都ヴェネチアで Carolare 寝っころんで　ふかふか　大好きシエスタ☆ まわるまわる地球で Ciao!ヘタリア あーあ　行きたいな　白旗をふって Marciare あーあ　楽しみだな　世界中のドルチェ探そう まわるまわる　手を取って　輪になってロンド 丘を越えて　海も越えて Cantare まわるよ地球　俺たちの ヘタリア さぁ行こう　夢をポケットに詰めこんで 新しい世界への　ドアを開こう まわるまわる　手を取って　まわる地球ロンド 足を踏みならして Carolare 幸せの魔法　君への Ammicco まわるまわる地球で Ciao!ヘタリア ほーら　楽しいよ　キラキラな世界へ Benvenuto! もう　泣かないぞ　無理かもしれないけど まわるまわる　手を取って　輪になってロンド みんなで一緒に Cantare まわるよ地球　俺たちの ヘタリア |-| Romaji= "Ore, omae to tomadachi ni narini kitanda. Doumei kumouyo!" Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu Rondo Ashi o fuminarashite Carolare Pasta maite kuru kuru nagagutsu de kanpai! Mawaru mawaru chikyuude Ciao! HETALIA Aaa tabetaina! Tomato -mato -mato Buon Appetito! Aaa makenai zo! Butaretara naichau kedo! "Aa Onnanoko daa!" Mawaru mawaru te o totte wani natte Rondo Pasta tabete Wain nonde cantare! Mawaruyo chikyuu oretachi no HETALIA! Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu Rondo Mizu no miyako venechia de Carolare Nekkoron de fukafuka daisuki Shiesuta Mawaru mawaru chikyuude Ciao! HETALIA Aaa iki tai na shiro hata o futte Marciare Aaa tanoshimi da na sekaijuu no Doruche sagasou "Taichou!﻿ Mazawa doko ni mukau de arimasuka?" Mawaru mawaru te o totte wa ni natte Rondo Oka o koete umi mo koete Cantare Mawaru yo chikyuu ore tachi no HETALIA! Saa ikou yume o Poketto ni tsumekonde Atarashii sekai e no Doa o hirakou Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu Rondo Ashi o fuminarashi te Carolare Shiawase no mahou kimi e no Ammicco Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de Ciao! HETALIA Hoora tanoshii yo kirakira na sekai e Benvenuto! Mou nakanai zo muri kamo shirenai kedo "Minna, ore, ganbaru yo!" Mawaru mawaru te o totte wa ni natte Rondo Minna de issho ni Cantare Mawaru yo chikyuu ore tachi no HETALIA! |-| English= "I came here to be friends with you! Let's make an alliance!" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it's the world spinning round Stomp your feet to the beat and carolareA medieval ring dance where you take other people's hand and spin in a circle Twirl the pasta round and round and toast with a boot Say "Ciao~Hello" to the spinning, spinning world of Hetalia! Ah~ I wanna eat tomato -mato -mato... Buon appetito!Enjoy your meal! Ah~ I won't give up even if I get beaten up! "Ah! It's a pretty lady!" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, make a round circle Eat pasta, drink wine, and cantareSing Spin, world! It's our Hetalia! Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it's the world spinning round Carolare in the city of water Venice I fell in love with fluffy siesta Say "Ciao~" to the spinning, spinning world of Hetalia! Ah~ I want to marciareMarch waving a white flag Ah~ I look forward to the dolceSweet world "Captain! Where will we head for first?" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it's the world spinning round Cantare music is over the hills Spin, world! It's our Hetalia! With our dream stuffed in our pocket Let's open the door to the new world! Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it's the world spinning round Stomp your feet to the beat and Carolare The magic of happiness is ammiccoWinking at you Say "Ciao~" to the spinning, spinning world of Hetalia! Hey, benvenutoWelcome to the fun and sparkling world! Though it's impossible, maybe I'll stop crying "Everyone... I'll try my best!" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it's the world spinning round Everyone come together to cantare Spin, world! It's our Hetalia! Album This song was released on February 27, 2013, on the album Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo, and it is the first track. Also on the album is Make a Wish to Santa♪ and Tel un minuscule printemps... This song is also the first track on the album Hetalia: The Beautiful World: Mawaru Chikyuu Best, which was released on August 14, 2014. Alternate Versions Much like its predecessors, alternative versions of the song were included on CDs with the limited-edition releases of the Hetalia: The Beautiful World DVDs. The CD Hetalia: The Beautiful World: Sound World contains the shorter version of the song that was used as the anime's ending theme. Most alternate versions took the form of covers sung by the other characters, which would all be collected in the CD set Hetalia: The Beautiful World: Mawaru Chikyuu Best. *South Italy (Romano) (Volume 1 limited edition) *Japan (Volume 1 limited edition) *America (Volume 2 limited edition) *Russia (Volume 2 limited edition) *Germany (Volume 3 limited edition) *England (Volume 3 limited edition) *France (Volume 4 limited edition) *China (Volume 4 limited edition) *Spain and Chibiromano (Hetalia: The Beautiful World: Mawaru Chikyuu Best) Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo